


When You're Not Looking

by Admin Cock (Admin_Cock)



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Just cute shit man, M/M, Other, Photography, Realistic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 14:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11232876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Admin_Cock/pseuds/Admin%20Cock
Summary: You cut yourself off, your eyes going wide from shock when you saw the first image load on the screen. In your hurry to get Murdoc’s opinion, you had accidentally swiped up the SD card containing every picture you had ever taken of him.





	When You're Not Looking

Photography had always been one of your big hobbies. You had hoped to one day make a career out of it, but until then, you were perfectly content snapping photos of everything and everyone wherever you went. Murdoc was confused by your constant camera flashing at first, but soon it because just another quirk of being with you. Sometimes you’d be out on the beach or just driving through town and you’d pull out your camera and quickly capture some pictures of whatever had caught your eye.

As traditional for most artists of any kind, you had your self-doubts about your photography skills, and often had periods of time where you wouldn’t touch your camera for days on end. Murdoc was always there to help you through it, encouraging you with loving words that always made you smile and put the fire burning in your heart once more. This is why Murdoc because one of your biggest sources of inspiration. He was magical, almost otherworldly, in your eyes, and you hoped to capture that through your photos.

One day, you were busy snapping some aesthetically pleasing pictures around the house when your camera gave you the warning that your SD card was nearly full. Giving Murdoc a lingering peck on the lips, you told him you were going to be busy for a while with your camera before slinking off to your laptop, ready to organize your collection.

Looking through all the thumbnails of the pictures you had taken, you were slightly embarrassed to find more pictures of Murdoc than usual. You couldn’t really blame yourself, though. Murdoc had become your greatest muse and your immense love for him only increased your desire to capture his essence in the form of photographs. Pulling out your extra SD card and inserting it into your computer, you made sure to go through all your snapshots and transfer every photo of Murdoc over to what you had deemed your “True Muse” SD card.

After successfully moving over all the photos of your lover onto your extra card, you hunkered down in your chair and began to sort through your other photos, deleting all the ones you didn’t think were quite perfect and arguing back and forth between several that looked the same until one came out superior.

It took several hours and 3 times of your laptop nearly dying for you to finally finish organizing everything, stretching out the kink in your back as you waited on your files to transfer properly. Hearing Murdoc shout something from the other room made you remember that you had wanted to ask his opinion on some specific photos, so you quickly snatched up your SD card and camera and returned to where Murdoc was.

Your love was sitting on the couch, one arm draped over the back and his boot clad feet propped up on the edge of the coffee table. Walking around the couch, you plopped yourself down beside Murdoc and curled up to his side as you slid your SD card back into your camera and powered it on.

“Finished already? It usually takes you much longer to go through everything with how much you criticize yourself.”

“Didn’t have much to go through this time, most of it was repeats. I did want to ask your opinion on a few though. I can’t decide which ones to post online or frame.”

“Lemme have a look there.”

You handed your camera over willingly, Murdoc having enough knowledge of how it worked by now to look through your photos.

“Keep going back, I think it’s the fourth or fifth one i-”

You cut yourself off, your eyes going wide from shock when you saw the first image load on the screen. In your hurry to get Murdoc’s opinion, you had accidentally swiped up the SD card containing every picture you had ever taken of him.

Caught off guard, you stammered nervously as Murdoc remained frozen in place, staring at the image of him. You finally found your voice and started reaching for your camera again.

“Th-that’s the wrong SD card! You don’t need to look at these! I’ll just take that back…”

“Ah ah! I don’t think so, love. I want to see what kind of me material you’ve captured.”

Murdoc’s curiosity in your pictures sent a flaming red blush across your face and all the way down your neck, groaning in pure mortification as he took his time looking through every single photo. Murdoc was silent as he looked, sending your nerves through the roof. Did he think you were weird? Would he ask you to delete them? A billion questions rushed through your mind until your camera was handed back to you by a softly smiling Murdoc.

You accepted your camera back with a shaky hand, swallowing the nervous lump that had formed in your throat. You fidgeted with the object in your hands for a moment, calming yourself before you finally spoke up.

“So…what did you think?”

Murdoc gave a soft chuckle, the smile never leaving his face as he leaned over and pressed a loving kiss to your cheek.

“I think they were all fantastic. I had no idea you were taking so many photos of me. You even managed to make me look good in all of ‘em.”

Your heart skipped a beat at the praise, whispered under your breath so Murdoc wouldn’t hear.

“I didn’t really need any help with that…”

Murdoc seemed to pick up on what you said, because he laughed again, wrapping his arms around you and pulling you into his lap so you were straddling him. A loving gaze gleamed in his eyes as he stroked your cheek, his own heart pounding wildly against his ribs from all the admiration he had for you.

Another kiss was placed on your forehead, his lips lingering before he finally pulled away.

“Don’t ever stop doing what you’re doing, babe. It’s fantastic.”


End file.
